


In Which Jason Todd Comes Out As Bisexual

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is there for like 0.2 seconds, Fluff, I use cuffed jeans too many times in this fic, I’m bad at tagging, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd is bisexual, Jason Todd-centric, Multi, Pride, no beta we die like jason todd, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Jason is bi and demi. It’s pride month. Perfect time to come out to your family, right?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Relationship, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	In Which Jason Todd Comes Out As Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this as a gift thingy in a discord server so...I hope you like it red! I don’t really know how to write Jason so him as Robin was out of the picture but, I tried to merge somethings you said you like into one. (Also I’m not good at writing so there’s that)
> 
> Enjoy!

Wayne Manor was bursting with activity, as it was Pride. And, being the gay family they are, everyone knows where they’re going.

Not everyone in the family has a known sexual orientation though, Jason being in this category. He was planning to tell them just, he doesn’t know how. Or, why would they even care. Should he do it subtly or do something bold?

How does he come out as bisexual?

Of course they’d accept him, at least he thinks so. Others in the family are LGBTQ+ and even one or two are also bi.

_Why is this so difficult?_

It really shouldn’t be, Kate came out just fine, and so did Dick, and Bruce, and-

And, lots of other members of his family.

_Ding._

Oh, voice mail, from Dick.

“Hey Jaybird, I know you might not want to see everyone but, it’s pride month and we’re all going to a parade and it’d be really great if you could-”

He paused the recording. He knew what to do now. If everyone was going to pride, then that would be the best opportunity to come out to them.

How should he do it now? Maybe a flag cape that people always wear? Should he cuff his jeans? Use finger guns? There were so many ways he could make it apparent that he’s bisexual.

He resumed Dick’s message.

“Maybe come with us? You don’t have to but, I-we really miss seeing you and we don’t get to do it often so, yeah. It’s at 1:00 pm. Text me when you get this. Bye Jaybird!”

The recording finished, and Jason was planning how he would bust open that closet.

The parade they’re going to starts tomorrow. So, maybe Jason could just, drop in? Stop by the manor and say ‘Sup bitc-’

Okay, maybe not that, but still.

It’s settled then, he’ll drop by the Manor just before they leave, dressed with his cuffed jeans and using excess amounts of finger guns. And, then, when they arrive there, he’ll buy one of those big capes and whatever other bi merchandise he can find.

Bruce will give them all money, right?

~~~~

The next day he wears blue jeans (which he makes sure to cuff), a pink t-shirt that he tucks in, and a pair of vans.

When he thinks he’s ready, he rides his motorcycle to the manor. What time did Dickie say this was?

He gets there pretty quickly. Everything looks the same as when he visited the last time. When he gets to the door, he hears _everyone._

Wow, there’s _a lot_ of them. He can hear Tim and Damian fighting, Steph being chaotic, Dick’s laughing, is that Clark?

He knocks, and Alfred answers. “Oh, hello Master Jason. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too Alf.” Jason reply’s.

“Please, come inside.”

Jason smiles at him and steps into the ~~orphanage~~ home. He can see people talking, rainbows, fights between a certain two siblings.

Dick notices him first. “Jason, You made it!” And of course, no interaction between a family member and Dick Grayson ends without a bone crushing hug.

“Yeah, hi Dickhead.” Dick looks him up and down. “Wow, that’s quite the outfit you got there Jay. You sure came prepared.” He says smiling.

Jason looks around once more, and his ears were right. He sees Steph running around pouring rainbow glitter everywhere, and with that sight he sees Duke trying to stop her. He spots Bruce and Clark watching their kids, and also locks eyes with Cass, as she observes everyone.

_It feels good to be home._

~~~~

When they actually get to the festival, it’s around 2:00-2:30. There are many people, couples, little shops, and lots of glitter. ~~Steph will blend right in.~~

They break off into different small groups. Steph, Cass, and Tim, go off to talk to other gays covered in glitter. Dick takes Damian and Jon to go get a demi and gay flag respectively. ~~Maybe he should follow them.~~ And, Bruce and Clark try to keep an eye on all of their crazy children, even if they lose track of at least five kids in the first three minutes.

Jason sees a pin stand and goes straight for it. He buys demi and bi pins, then puts them on, and heads to go get a flag cape.

They seem to be in demand, and selling out fast. He manages to purchase his bisexual flag. Wow, he forgot how wearing a cape felt. It feels...nostalgic? 

He passes some confused straight people and a dog as he makes his was to a cotton candy vendor.

Once again, he sees more of his crazy family running about. Does Bruce have... _glitter_ on his face too? Oh he’s got to see this.

He walks over to Bruce and his alien boyfriend in his pride attire. “Hey old man, is that glitter on your face?” Bruce scowls, not answering his question.

Bruce takes one look at his outfit and says, “I see you are dressed for the occasion.” Then from the distance, “That’s fifty bucks Bruce!” He spots Steph running towards them with her hand held out. “I was right, you give off bi vibes.” Bruce scowls even more, but then, gives a soft smile and says, “You know we accept you, right Jason?”

Well that was easy. “Sure I do B, I mean why wouldn’t you, your boyfriend is standing right there?” He and Clark start laughing at that.

They huddle everyone together and try to take a picture. Dick, being the social person he is, asks a lady with a gray beanie to take some pictures of them.

Admittedly, it was hard to get a good picture. Not because the girl was bad at taking them but, people kept Dick kept blinking, Tim wouldn’t shut up about how you can make the pictures better by doing some random thing, Steph kept complimenting Cass, and Damian wouldn’t stop scowling.

They eventually got a good one though. It’s was of Dick standing behind the demon spawn and Jon, Steph with her arm around Cass, Tim looking so _tired_ but still awake, and Bruce’s hand on Jason’s shoulder. Bruce and Clark looked like proud dads in that photo.

_They looked like one big gay family._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How’s everyone doing? Good, good. I don’t really know what to say at the end this time so hope you enjoyed! And don’t forget to drink some water.
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
